prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThatOneFangirl
Need any more help then please just leave a message on my. my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FabCassandra (Talk) 18:05, 9 August 2012 Yay your fourteen too, good to know I have friends on hereee <3 Bunnybop (talk) 19:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC)Bunnybop Hi :) I just want you to know that yes, I think that I'm too young to watch this show. And, when I started watching it, it was during Winter Break around a year ago. I was bored, and there was nothing to watch on TV. And that's when I saw saw PLL in the local listings. There was a marathon and I haven't really known anything about the show. (I thought Hanna was the dead one. LOL) So I started watching it, and then I stopped for a while, because I thought that it was too scary. But I started watching again, and then I became a loyal fan. But, actually, I'm very mature for my age. So, all in all... I blame local listings. Bye! p.s, If you want to discuss something with me, can you please just leave me a message on my talk page? I really hate it when a small comment I say on a post becomes a whole "You're too young" page. And then I blame myself for even saying a thing, and I can't erase it. MsIzzy1104 (talk) 01:15, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Aubrey, (is it alright that I call you that) i didnt recieve the other part of your message. Yes, I also agree myself thatI'm too young to watch this. It's so interesting! I can't miss a minute! Haha. So... R we done here? Thanks Hi :) I just wanted to say thanks for deleting part of the conversation in the comments for the episode. (that was you, right?) And, in no related matter, do you think We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together was a nice TS song? To me, it was too pop. Hehe. MsIzzy1104 (talk) 03:44, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Theory between This is a Dark Ride & She's Better Now Hi! I was on wetpaint.com when I was thinking about the creepy joker costume that Spencer gets chased by- This theory may sound very dumb, but I think it may be Alison, and when a little liars unmasks it, Ali (or Courtney?) will hit her in the head and run off. I know, I know, it sounds dumb, but the winter premiere title She's Better Now makes sense with what happened to the Liar that unmasked the joker. Or, it may be about Aria after she was tied up and whatnot. What do you think? MsIzzy1104 (talk) 22:32, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Uh. What's with all the fighting on this wiki? Did I miss anything? Ugh... Is it the whole Emaya/Paily/Emason (or whatever Alison and Emily's possible couple name was) thing? Ugh... Stupid anons and whatever they think about multiple accounts.. MsIzzy1104 (talk) 00:53, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: That's a great job, but I'm not actually familiar with the templates. -Cassie Re: Help? Those pages seem really helpful putting all the links in one spot, but I'm not sure what you're asking. Do you want those charts to appear at the bottom of every page? They're somewhat lengthy. Sorry it took so long to get back to you. I have no power/internet due to the hurricane last week, so I won't be on the wiki much, until further notice. I'm so bummed cuz I had been logging on every day for nearly 2 months, so this killed my streak. Anyway, just lemme know exactly what you need my help with. PLLfan (talk) 17:24, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, I could ask some of the more active members to help out. It might take me a few days though. :A few weeks ago, I started a forum post where I was hoping would be the place where people would post stuff like this, when we are undertaking a big project and need help, but for some reason, I don't think the post showed up. Here is a link to it: http://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:What_needs_work , try posting your request there, and see if it shows up on the forum list. Maybe you will get a response in the meantime. Thanks. PLLfan (talk) 22:53, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like someone has been helping with your templates. If you need me to ask anyone else to help, let me know. PLLfan (talk) 23:44, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Templates Help Can you tell me how you edit the templates, because I'm not familiar with them.